There's This Girl
by MariaBernal
Summary: You just got your ticket to Clayton High. How fun? Welcome to the center hub of all evil. Just stick with me and you'll be fine.


Hey! Hey you, person with the face. You new here? Good, I'm your welcome wagon.

Wait! Come back, give me a chance will ya? Thanks. So where should I start? Oh yeah.

Clayton High. Home of the roaring Roosters. Where everyone is defined by money, power, looks...sexuality? Evil inbreeds in these hallways of ignorance and torture. Torture may seem a bit harsh, but hey, this _is_ high school after all.

Let's take a walk down the hallway, turn left at the end of the lockers. It'll take you straight to a study hall. You see that girl with the frizzy brown hair, square rimmed glasses and the orange sweater that totally doesn't go with her skin tone. Reading War And Peace for the seventh time. You see her?

Yeah, that's me.

I'm Mitchie Adamaris Torres. Sophomore at Hell High...I mean Clayton. Resident geek, for the win. Or loss, whichever you prefer. I'm sixteen, never been kissed. Shock, no? I'm totally against anything 'cool'. Who wants to be popular anyways.

Me. Duh.

Oh wait, stand back. Don't be seen. There, you see the blonde lurking around. That's Tess Tyler. In her world, she's the shiz. In mine, she's Satan. She's gotten everything she's ever wanted. Money, she's swimming in it. Popularity, anyone will bow down and kiss her, presumably fake, designer shoes. And the most important feature to have here in Hell, Looks. If I was a lesbian, I'd totally do her.

Don't tell anyone I said that. If you do, I'll kill you. Correction. I will _destroy_ you. Not really, only a popular can do that. And as you can tell by the group of people laughing as Tess spills a bottle of water over my head. That's not me.

Look, I'm getting up. Go, follow me! Wait! This is a girls locker room, you're not a dude are you? Ugh, whatever. Just follow me.

There's Caitlyn, she's my best friend. And Jason?

"Jase! What are you doing in here?" I ask.

"Don't freak Mitch, we're all ladies here," he says.

"Tess?" Caitlyn asks?

I nod, pulling off my wet sweater.

Watch me as I try to open my gym locker. Watch me not get my combination right. Again. I'm cursed, by the way. Social awkwardness and the tendency to make myself look like a dumbass are part of some deal that I never agreed to.

"Here, let me," Caitlyn says, turning my lock and pulling it open with ease.

Sometimes, I wish I could be as smooth as her. But me? I'm rougher than sandpaper and spackle, put together.

"Thanks," I mumble as I pull out my extra set of clothes that I always keep with me.

Aquafina showers happen more often than you'd think. If I've been marking them down right, it happens every other Tuesday and every Friday.

"Mitchie, honey. Have you ever thought of examining a color palet. Neons just dont suit you," Jason tells me.

I should probably introduce you to these two.

Caitlyn Gellar and Jason Montgomery. Best friends and life savers.

Caitlyn, rebel extraordinaire. She could so be a popular if she wanted to. She's fit for the position. She's pretty, smart, funny and way kick ass. But she's all, 'Being popular is a sign of weakness to the Man'.

I don't know who the Man is, so we'll just let it slide.

Turning our attention to the guy in the girls locker room now.

He's Jason. Hilarious, stylish, and a heart breaker. How? He's gay. Seeing as Hell is homophobic, he's not a popular. But Jason here doesn't give a shit. Doesn't matter because any guy would be lucky to date him. I mean, he's a god. A Roman one, with the muscles and everything.

How are they lifesavers?

Well, they hang out with me. They could totally do better socially if they dumped me. But nope. They protect me. And I love them for it.

I pull on my new clothes, consisting of jeans Caitlyn bought me for my birthday. Skinny jeans. There just a big no in my book. But its what I got now. Tying my over sized AFI shirt in the back, pulling my damp hair into a ponytail. I dry my glasses with my shirt before slipping them back on.

"I thought your parents got you contacts, why don't you use them?" Caitlyn asks.

"Because, they hurt my eyes," I say.

"But Mitchie, you have the prettiest brown eyes ever, and your hiding them," Jason point outs.

"Whatever, we're going to be late for last period, can we just go?" I ask, "I wanna go home and just I don't know,"

Jason walks over to the door and holds it open. Cuz he's a gentleman that way.

"After you milady," he drawls outs.

"Thanks Jase," I say.

"No problem," he pipes, catching up with us as we made our ways down the hallway, "So anyways, there's this party tomorrow, you girls wanna go?"

"Parties. Jason, I love you, but I hate parties. Can't we just watch movies at my house?" I ask.

"Oh, like we did last weeks...and the Saturday before that, and the one previous to that?" Caitlyn laughs.

Watch me walk into an opening door. See Jason say "Look out!" Look as I still walk into the door and land on my ass.

"Whoa, hey. I'm sorry,"

I look up to see an olive toned hand reaching down at me. I follow it up with my eyes and see Shane Gray.

Shane Gray, moved here from California. His first week just ended today. He's the rocker ever girl, and Jason, wants to rock. If you know what I mean. But he's totally clean. I get up from the floor, dusting myself off.

"Sorry," Shane repeats.

"It's okay," I mumble.

"Sorry...erm...I'm sorry,"

"You already said that,"

Before Stutter here can spill out another sorry, the bell rings.

I look back at Shane as I am being escorted away by Jason.

One class later...

The final bell rung. Signaling the end of school and the start of weekend. Finally.

"Need a ride home?" Jason asks us.

"Beats walking home," Caitlyn says and I just nod.

"I call shotgun!" I exclaim.

As for you.

Sorry dude, there's no room for you in the car. But see you tomorrow maybe?

Cool, bye.

* * *

_Hello, wonderful readers! Yes, another fic. But I am actually planing on finishing my other ones so don't hate me por favor?_ _Is it confusing? Is there something you didn't understand? Feel free to tell me. Thanks for the read!_

_All the best,_

_Maria._


End file.
